


Fly Me To The Moon (Saimota Fic)

by cryingplutoz



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingplutoz/pseuds/cryingplutoz
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi decide to go stargazing, but Shuichi wants to finally ask Kaito to be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Fly Me To The Moon (Saimota Fic)

It felt like he was taking forever. Stupid Kaito, he’s always late to important stuff like this. Or maybe it was the fact that he was staring out the window, waiting for the shining headlights of Kaito’s car to appear, almost like watching a pot of water and waiting for it to boil. Shuichi couldn’t help it, though. He couldn’t help being extremely anxious for tonight, afraid of saying something wrong, or stuttering, or something of the like. And though he knew that Kaito didn’t mind, and that he was probably the least judgemental person out there, he still couldn’t shake the feeling. Perhaps it would go away when he finally got to be with him. Kaito’s presence is warm and inviting, it’s almost hard to be nervous around him.  
Sitting around here waiting for him to come isn’t going to do me any good. I need to make sure I’m ready.  
Shuichi left the living room where he had been peering out the window and made his way into the bathroom. Examining himself in the mirror, he fixed all the little things that he found to be off about his appearance. Flattening straying strands of hair, adjusting his black tie he wore around the collar of a white button up shirt. Why was he even wearing a tie anyway? They were going stargazing. Who would wear something so formal for something as casual as stargazing? Frustrated, he loosened the tie and yanked it off, setting it on the bathroom counter. Then, as to further the casualty of his outfit, he undid the top button of his shirt. This was much better. The blue haired boy let out a final sigh before hearing a violent knock at the door, startling him a bit.  
“Shuichi, come on out, I’m here!” Kaito called out from behind the front door, knocking a few more times.  
Shuichi chuckled and started half-jogging towards the door. “I’m coming!”  
He opened the door and looked up at the taller boy. He couldn’t keep from smiling. Kaito wasn’t wearing anything casual whatsoever, just his usual jacket overtop a white shirt, pants and slippers. He reached out a hand and ruffled Shuichi’s hair, causing him to smile and turn a bit pink.  
“What’s up, sidekick? How’s it going?” Kaito spoke in almost a yell, but that was just his normal tone of voice. It was rare that he actually spoke quietly.  
“I’m alright. How are you, Kaito?” Shuichi asked as he came outside, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
“I’m awesome! I get to go stargazing with my favorite person! How could it get any better?”  
If you would be my boyfriend, Shuichi thought, but pushed it away. He couldn’t think about what he was going to ask Kaito until later, or else he would end up getting nervous.  
“It can’t get any better than that,” Shuichi agreed. “The stars are supposed to be beautiful tonight. It’s really clear out.”  
“Hell yeah it is! It’s gonna be awesome!”  
“Let’s get going, then.”  
Shuichi climbed into the shotgun seat of Kaito’s car, and he ended up sitting criss-crossed. It was the most comfortable position for him to sit in. Kaito got in the drivers side and smiled widely at the other boy. Shuichi gave him a happy grin back.  
“You’ve got the blanket, right?” The blue haired boy asked as Kaito started backing out of the driveway.  
“Yep! I even brought snacks and drinks!”  
“Awesome! We’re all set, then.”  
The car ride didn’t take very long, since the park they were going to stargaze at was only a couple minutes away. Shuichi couldn’t help glancing at Kaito from time to time, thinking about how much he wanted to hold his hand and kiss him. But he can’t think about that. He would just end up getting his heart broken if he got rejected.  
The couple pulled into the park and got out, grabbing a rolled up blanket and a picnic basket out of the trunk.  
“Where should we set it up?” Shuichi asked, looking up at Kaito as they walked into the field.  
“Hmm…” Kaito examined the ground, probably trying to find a spot with no rocks or branches. “Here seems about right!”  
He helped Shuichi spread the blanket over the ground. Afterwards, the two took off their shoes so as to not get the blanket dirty, and sat down beside one another. The night was quiet and peaceful; the only sounds they could hear were this rustling of trees, crickets chirping, and each other’s breath. The stars overhead were magnificent, a spectacular array of shining freckles upon the sky’s deep indigo skin, a scheme of purples and blues shining upon the couple. As Shuichi appreciated the beauty, he glanced over at Kaito. His face was that of beautiful awe, as he gaped up at the glimmering brilliance. It was amazing how captivating space was to him. It made Shuichi want to sit there with him forever, to feel his embrace, hold his hand, cup his face in his hand as he kissed him gently. It was all but a fantasy to him. Kaito’s enthusiastic shout broke his trance.  
“Let’s eat some food, man!”  
Kaito opened the picnic basket and pulled out some bottled water, as well as some traditional japanese sweets. Shuichi didn’t like anything overly sweet, but Kaito seemed to know exactly what he liked. “Mochi! Your favorite kind too.” Kaito handed him the freshly opened package and allowed him to pick up a pink pillowy sweet. He took a bite, smiling at the chewy substance, and swallowing soon after. Kaito had some too, and Shuichi couldn’t help but notice how cute he was when he ate. He took a big bite, though he didn’t eat the whole thing in the bite. That sort of feat would have been impossible, even for the great Luminary of the Stars.  
Some time passed and the night got later and chillier. The couple had been engaged in happy conversation. Shuichi loved every bit of it, but he knew he had to ask soon, or else it would be too late.  
“It’s kind of cold out here, don’t you think?” Shuichi asked.  
“Oh, do you want my jacket, Shuichi?”  
Shuichi blushed, but couldn’t say no. “I-I mean, that would help.”  
Kaito chuckled, pulling the jacket off of himself and gently wrapping it around Shuichi. After Shuichi pulled his arms through the gigantic sleeves, Kaito started laughing.  
“Wh-what?” Shuichi demanded, slightly smiling and growing pinker by the minute.  
“It’s just the jacket is so big on you,” Kaito chuckled, helping Shuichi pull it on. “It makes you look so tiny. It’s cute.”  
Shuichi couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “It is really big, isn’t it? I’ll just wear it like a blanket then.” He pulled his arms out of the jacket sleeves and wrapped the jacket around himself so that it would resemble more of a blanket.  
“Better?”  
“Better.”  
The couple sat in silence for a couple more minutes before Shuichi couldn’t stand it anymore. The tension was too high, there was no way he could just sit here next to him for much longer. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and let out a shaky sigh.  
“Kaito?”  
“Yeah?” Kaito turned and faced Shuichi, giving the smaller boy his full attention.  
Here it is.  
The big moment.  
This is it.  
“I...actually wanted to ask you s-something.” Shuichi managed to say, fumbling with his sleeves and not making direct eye contact with Kaito.  
“Go on ahead, sidekick. Ask away!” For once, Kaito spoke in a quieter tone of voice. Maybe he could tell that this was a serious question.  
I can do this.  
“Look, I…” Shuichi began, before finally looking Kaito in the eyes again. “I’ve known you f-for a long time. Ever since middle school. And I’ve...admired you for almost as long as I’ve known you. You’re so...amazing. I can’t put it into words. You make me so happy whenever I’m with you. S-so, that’s why I wanted to ask you something important.” Shuichi paused before swallowing nervously and taking a deep breath. “Would you...maybe want to...be my boyfriend?” He finally got it out. He started panicking a little. “I mean, only if you wanted to, it’s totally fine if not, I don’t even know if you...like...guys like that, but, I just..wanted to ask because...I love you. You’re the best thing about my life. And...I want to be with you.”  
Shuichi felt like he was going to be sick. Forget butterflies, there were pigeons in his stomach, fluttering around frantically and trying to escape. His hands were violently shaking, and the beats of silence after his little speech made him want to cry. He looked away from Kaito.  
But...out of nowhere, he felt Kaito gently pick up Shuichi’s cold, clammy, trembling hands in his own large, warm ones, and give them a comforting squeeze.  
“Shuichi…” Kaito began, with a big, dumb smile on his face. “Hell yeah man!”  
“Wh-really?”  
“Of course! Shuichi, I...I love everything about you. You’re my sidekick! I would do anything to see you smile. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend! What were you so nervous about?”  
Shuichi couldn’t believe this. It was...unreal. “I- I guess I was afraid that you were gonna say no.”  
Kaito chuckled and let go of his hands, only to wrap his arms around Shuichi and embrace him tightly. “How could you think that? I love you, man.”  
Shuichi smiled, almost letting out a happy sob. “I love you too.”


End file.
